The present invention relates to a portable game scoring register and, more particularly, to a wrist-mounted, tennis scoring register.
While tennis score computing devices and wrist-worn register mechanisms are previously known, such devices generally use complicated mechanisms in which knobs or buttons are used to activate a series of gears which in turn operate indicators. Most of these mechanisms are relatively complicated to manufacture, are not particularly durable and because of their complexity, may not be manufactured cheaply enough to be put into popular use.